


held

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Series: Of Darkspawn and Dragons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: (like v v briefly), (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Protagonist, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, also post like... a lot else probably, neurodivergent character, who knows (i dont)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: later (much later), the words come easy as breathing-or: i decided to write something smutty for valentines and finished it 10 minutes before valentines day ended.





	held

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the Of Darkspawn and Dragons universe, but post most everything. this is literally just smut and some fluff at the very end.
> 
> as a note: lux is in a (consensual) polyamorous relationship with zevran and morrigan, and is kadan to sten/the arishok.
> 
> also, this is technically just dirty self-insert, so if you dont like that.... dont read it i guess??

They stumble into the bedroom, fingers hooked around leather straps and waistbands and shirt collars. They land, a tumble and tangle of limbs and heated kisses as their lips meet, finally, heatedly, sloppily.

            Zevran pulls back first, eyes dark, hooded, appraising them from his position on top, a slow grin creeping onto his features. Lux looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a breathless laugh.

            And really, it’s just like old times. They might not be in a tent, in the cold, in the camp, on the road, they might not have to fear the reactions from their fellow party members, their friends jeering and teasing, or looking in disgust, and they might not be in danger ( _they are, they always are, it’s no different_ ), but it still _feels_ the same. Even with a ring around their finger and a necklace around their neck and an earring piercing their lobe, it still feels the same it ever was. In some ways, nothing has changed.

            Some things have. Zevran murmurs in his exotic tongue, and where once they could not understand the delightful tones, the lecherous words, now they pick up the gist of it, are able to reply in turn, a swirl of Antivan and Elven and Qunlat and Common coating their tongue as they whisper sweet nothings and inviting comments and dirty remarks. Zevran speaks but two of those languages, but he makes up for it with wild creativity and lowered, hushed tones, a dangerous lilt to his voice that promises more.

            And their bedroll is a bed, with wooden posts and velvet curtains and fluffed-up pillows and down-soft covers. It bounces with their every movement, soft creaks joining their chorus of vulgarity. It is soft when they initially land on it, and it is soft still when Zevran pushes them down into it, and presses their face into the down-soft covers or the fluffed-up pillows, and the velvet curtains shift and rustle as their hands are tied to the wooden posts, rope soft and forgiving, yet strong enough to hold.

            It holds them in place as Zevran guides their legs to bend, to kneel. It holds them as they shiver and squirm, fingers slick with oil rubbing at their entrance before pushing in, a second hand rubbing along their spine as soft, soothing words wash over them. They pull against it as the fingers pull away, and it holds them in place.

            Lux gasps when the head of his cock presses in, rubbing between their cheeks before pushing, breaching, entering. Their own dick is leaking onto the down-soft covers, and for a moment, all they can think is _oh, we must clean those, I will not have the servants take care of this_ and then Zevran pushes all the way in and those thoughts are replaced by an indecipherable string of sensations.

            A hand caresses their side, from ribs to hip, and then there is the weight of a chest resting on their back.

            “Are you doing alright, _mi amor_?” he asks, voice close to their ear, low and sweet and soothing.

            All they can do is gasp and nod, and he waits, stills. They let out a soft sound of frustration, staring hard into the pillow until they find their words. “I am alright. Please, continue.”

            Zevran laughs, and obliges. Where before, he would have been satisfied with a quiet nod, he now knows their silence sometimes follows a mental shut-down, a state that would not be suitable for any kind of intimate encounters. Verbal affirmation given, however, he pulls back, then pushes into them, hard, sending them rocking against the bed. They cry out, then place their teeth around the pillow, and bite down.

            He pumps into them for a good while, fucking them into the bed, before slowing and stilling. Lux lets out a soft sound of distress, which quickly transforms into a moan when he grabs a fistful of their hair and pulls them up, taking care not to strain their neck.

            “I’m going to untie you now. Will you turn around for me?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good.” As they smile with praise, they wait for him to carefully release their wrists from the bedposts. Instead of untying them fully, however, he waits for them to turn around, before tying the ends of the rope together, pulling their wrists against each other. He pulls them up by this handhold, their mouths crashing together as they melt into his kiss. “Around me,” he instructs, and they oblige quickly, hooking their bound hands around his neck.

            The position leaves them close, closer when Zevran pushes into them again, his thrusts coming slower, drawn-out. Every time they close their eyes, he stops, and only continues when they look at him again, their eyes drifting between his mouth and just under his eyes, never quite meeting. Occasionally, he claims their mouth for a moment, messy, sloppy kisses that leave them with bruised lips and a drool-covered chin.

            Finally, finally, he takes their dick in his hand, slick with oil they hadn’t seen him grab. They arch up into his touches, his strokes meeting the rhythm in which he fucks them. His other hand is dug into the pillow beside their head, and they turn slightly to press their lips to his wrist, tender and soft.

            Zevran is first to finish, spilling inside them. He stays buried in them as his hand strokes them towards completion, both of them softly panting into each others mouths. When they feel the building pressure reach its peak, they pull him closer, capturing his lips once more as their hips buck. A soft cry leaves them as he gives them one last jerk of his wrist, before releasing.

            Lux unhooks their hands from his neck as Zevran slides out and gets up, kneeling over them. He reaches over, taking a damp rag from the nightstand that he uses to wipe them both down. When he moves to untie them, they shake their head, drawing their wrists close to their chest, and he pulls back with a smile.

            He rests next to them on down-soft covers now dirtied, and fluffed-up pillows now flattened, and draws them close, both quiet and still. Finally, Zevran speaks up, voice tinged with happiness and fatigue. “I love you, Lux.”

            They bury themselves closer into his chest before answering, “I love you too.”

            Sleep overtakes them soon after. Zevran carefully unties their wrists as they slip away, tugging at the covers to pull them over the both of them. Then, he tucks their head beneath his chin, and closes his eyes, content and happy.


End file.
